Jack the Giant Slayer
Jack the Giant Slayer (previously titled Jack the Giant Killer) is an fantasy/adventure film based on the fairy tale, "Jack the Giant Killer". The film is directed by Bryan Singer and stars Nicholas Hoult, Eleanor Tomlinson, Stanley Tucci, Ian McShane, Bill Nighy and Ewan McGregor with a screenplay written by Darren Lemke, Christopher McQuarrie and Dan Studney. The film tells the story of Jack, a young farmhand who must rescue a princess from a race of giants after inadvertently opening a gateway to their world. Plot An ancient war is reignited when a young farmhand unwittingly opens a gateway between our world and a fearsome race of giants. Unleashed on the Earth for the first time in centuries, the giants strive to reclaim the land they once lost, forcing the young man, Jack (Nicholas Hoult), into the battle of his life to stop them. Fighting for a kingdom and its people, and the love of a brave princess, he comes face to face with the unstoppable warriors he thought only existed in legend…and gets the chance to become a legend himself. Cast *Nicholas Hoult as Jack, a young farmer who leads the expedition to rescue the princess *Eleanor Tomlinson as Princess Isabelle who is kidnapped by giants *Stanley Tucci as Lord Roderick, an adviser to the king with designs on usurping power *Ian McShane as King Brahmwell, the princess' father *Bill Nighy and John Kassir as General Fallon, the two-headed leader of the giants. Nighy plays the big head and Kassir plays the smaller head *Ewan McGregor as palace guard Elmont, the leader of the king’s elite guard who helps fight giants News "Jack the Giant Slayer" opens in 3D and 2D in select theaters and IMAX Friday, March 1. This film has been rated PG-13 by the MPAA for "intense scenes of fantasy action violence, some frightening images and brief language." Production Development of Jack the Giant Slayer began in January 2009 with the hiring of D. J. Caruso to direct film. By August, Caruso was replaced by Bryan Singer, who hired Christopher McQuarrie to rework the script in April 2010. The main characters were cast between February and March 2011, and principal photography began in April 2011 in England with locations in Somerset, Gloucestershire and Norfolk. Release of the film was moved back in post production to allow more time for special effects and marketing. Trivia *Nighy plays the big head and Kassir plays the smaller head of General Fallon Videos Trailers Jack The Giant Slayer Official Trailer 1 (2013) - Bryan Singer Movie HD Jack the Giant Slayer International Trailer.mov Jack The Giant Slayer - New Trailer Clips Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - There is Someone Behind Me Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - Where is Your House Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - Run Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - We're Going to Wake a Sleeping Giant Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - Do These Giants Have Any Weaknesses Jack the Giant Slayer Clip - Here Comes the Thunder Images JackGiantSlayer_002.jpg JackGiantSlayer_003.jpg JackGiantSlayer_004.jpg JackGiantSlayer_005.jpg JackGiantSlayer_006.jpg JackGiantSlayer_007.jpg JackGiantSlayer_008.jpg JackGiantSlayer_009.jpg JackGiantSlayer_010.jpg Posters International Poster01.jpg|Teaser Poster International Poster.jpg|International Poster JackGiantSlayer 011.jpg|Jack the Giant Slayer JGS Giants FEE INTL.jpg|Fee International Poster JGS Giants FYE INTL.jpg|Fye International Poster JGS Giants FOE INTL.jpg|Foe International Poster JGS Giants FUMM INTL.jpg|Fumm International Poster JGS Giants FALLON INTL.jpg|Fallon International Poster Image011.jpg|Alternate International Poster File:Jack.jpg|Escape Poster JGS_Banner_Cast_Poster.jpg|Cast Banner JGS_Banner_GiantHeads_poster.jpg|Giants' Heads Related Links Official site Facebook Category:2013 films Category:Adventure Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:Drama